I. Field
The present invention concerns the management of jails, prisons and other penal institutions. More particularly, this invention relates to a system for providing prisoners with controlled access to portable electronic devices such as laptop computers, tablet computers and wireless communication devices such as cellular telephones.
II. Related Art
A modern penal institution typically provides a collection of services to the inmate population. These services include, by way of example, library services, video entertainment services, computing services, grievance services, commissary services, and telephone and video chat communication services. The library services typically include access to legal publications, and educational and training publications. The video entertainment services include access to certain movies, television programs and video games. Computing services include access to computer resources such as word processing and e-mail programs for communicating with lawyers or family members. The computing services also allow other documents to be prepared and stored by prisoners. Modern penal institutions also typically afford a prisoner the opportunity to register grievances if the prisoner believes he or she is being mistreated. Since prisoners are not free to shop, most penal institutions operate a commissary where prisoners can purchase a variety of personal convenience items such as a toothbrush, toothpaste, soaps and shampoos, snacks, magazines, playing cards or the like. Prisoners are also given opportunities to communicate with their family members and lawyers using telephone or video conferencing technology. All of these services must be provided in a controlled fashion to maintain security and prevent abuse.
Heretofore, integrated systems for providing all of the foregoing services and others have been non-existent. Prisons have typically operated and managed a separate system for each service leading to inefficient use of resources, ineffective delivery of service and increased costs. The present invention uses portable electronic devices to provide a fully integrated system for providing such services which overcomes all of these disadvantages while at the same time offering the control and security desperately needed in a prison environment. In fact, the present invention is so agile that it enables differing security measures to be employed for different penal institutions, different groups of inmates in a particular penal institution and even individual prisoners.